I Just Came For Tomatoes, Damnit!
by Jalice1718
Summary: Spain invited Romano over for some tomatoes...but where did he hide them?  Kinky sounding, I know


_Hello! What once was a roleplay, is now in oneshot form! I would like to give a shout out here to my Lovi, who helped me create this with her awesome ability to act like a bitchy boy! :D There may/may not be an "aftermath" chapter to this-it depends on the roleplay and how it goes._

_Enjoy~!_

"Lovi! Come in, amigo~!" Antonio greeted Lovino who was standing on his doorstep, big goofy grin on his face.

Lovino looked up from his iPod touch and rolled his eyes. "Uhg, finally! It was getting cold out there!" Lovino shoved pass Antonio, pocketing his iPod along the way. He looked to his left and right, then looked Antonio in the eye. "So. Where are the tomatoes?"

Ah, yes. The reason why little Lovi is at Antonio's house... Antonio and Lovino decided to make a blog because Alfred, Ivan, and Kiku (mainly Alfred) had told them all about the wonders of blogging, and how it was a neat way to keep up with people and friends that are far away. So, after a few weeks with blogging on their minds, they each decided to get one. And it was on said blogs, that Antonio had told Lovino that he had tomatoes at his house, and for Lovino to come over to get them.

There were tomatoes, yes, but with a catch.

"Oh," Antonio said causally, waltzing over to the little Italian boy, "they are here, yes, but you have to find them." Antonio suddenly felt a sharp pain in his upper left arm.

"CHIGI!" Lovino shouted. "Why would you hide them?"

Antonio just laughed, "I thought it would be more fun that way, my little Lovi~!"

Little Lovi didn't exactly think that was "fun". "Well! At least give me a hint, damnit!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

_He is so CUTE when he pouts like that...!_ "Oh... They are around here...somewhere..." Antonio couldn't help but smirk at how flustered Lovi was getting.

Lovino narrowed his eyes and glared at the Spaniard for a good minute before declaring, "Fine!" and storming down the hallway that lead to the kitchen.

Antonio chuckled out loud. "Lovino! The tomatoes aren't even in that part of the house!" Lovino paused. "I'll give you a hint though: upstairs!"

The Italian's response was a huffed "CHIGI!" and grabbing Toni's arm and dragging him up to the second story of the house. "Uhg. You're coming with me, damnit." Antonio chuckled an "Okay~!" and let himself be dragged.

_I don't mind one bit..._

Lovino glared at Antonio when he saw some far-off dopey look dawn his face. "Ugh, let's see... which stupid room could they be in...?" Lovino looked at the many possible options of the upstairs. He decided on a guest bedroom and charged inside. He scanned the surroundings to find no sight of the red food. "Fuck," he muttered. He repeated this process several more times to a few other rooms, all efforts tomato-less.

But there was one more room he hadn't tried yet...

Lovino found himself standing in the doorway of Antonio Carriedo's bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder to see the owner of the room smirking. "Bastard," he called Antonio, before opening the door.

A little bit of red was poking out from under the bed... "YES!" Lovino dived halfway under the bed and grabbed a hold of five delicious and fully ripe tomatoes. "Got 'em-! HEY!"

"I got something too..." while Lovi was too busy trying to get the tomatoes, he wasn't aware of how his butt was stuck up in the air in an inviting way, so inviting, that Antonio just _had_ to grab it and give it a sharp squeeze. "B-Bastardo-!"

"Shh~" Antonio proceeded to pick the boy up and place him upon his bed.

"W-what...?" Lovino's eyes went wide.

Antonio got a good look at the boy on his bed before smirked and pinched Lovino's hair curl, earning him a "C-chigig!" from the other.

"That's it..." the Spaniard cooed, "that's it...my little Lovi..." He pinched the curl even harder this time. "But why not say my name?" And evil yet lustful glint appeared in his eyes now.

"Ch-chigigi... Antonio..." the Italian boy moaned and grabbed Antonio's shirt.

"That's it..." Lovino shivered when Antonio licked and nibbled on his neck. "Mmm~"

"A-ahh~ Stop it, you i-idot- ooooooh~"

The taller man chuckled and pushed the smaller one down on the bed and leaned over him. "Oh, Lovino..."

"B-bastard." The two kissed.

Antonio started to move his mouth with the kiss, making Lovino shudder in response. He then pushed Lovi further down on the bed so he could climb on top of him.

"A-Antonio... Nnn~" Lovino snaked his arms around Antonio's neck and gripped the curly brown hair. He arched his back when he felt the man start to take off his jacket. "Aah-"

"Shh, shh, shh..." Antonio threw the jacket to the side.

"CHIGI-!" Antonio was now palming the forming bulge in Lovino's pants. Out of instinct, Lovino thrust his hips up to the hand, earning a chuckle from the man palming him. "Shut up and kiss me."

Antonio did as the smaller one wished, and kissed him roughly on the lips while he continued to grab at the boys pants. After a moment of that, Antonio broke the kiss and started to take off his shirt and jacket, revealing a sun kissed torso. Once the articles of clothing were tossed next to the other jacket, Lovino and Antonio continued to kiss each other.

"Just shut up and- aaaah!" the hair curl was roughly pinched, once again.

"Just shut up and what?"

"Ooohhh... Antonio... P-please..."

Antonio smirked as he fingered Lovino's belt, pretending to debate on whether or not he should. "Okay..."

_Yeah... I kinda typed this up at 10:30-11:00 at night...so sorry if this isn't that great, or whatever. And I was multitasking too!_

_Excuses, excuses._

_I would appreciate NICE reviews-if you found fault with this, please state it in a kind manner._

_Yeah. I know. :|_

_~FerN~  
_


End file.
